world31rsfandomcom-20200216-history
Royal Empire
The 'Royal Empire '(or the Royal Empire of World 31) is a clan created by Rose Rosaline, of the Asura's and Rovins. The clan has had two main periods, which are made up of the original clan, and the recreated version(the Royal Empire of W31 - the 2nd. History of the first Royal Empire The Royal Empires history begins further than one would expect. It began in a time of a new age and with little to do. If i where here to explain the entire history of the Royal Empire it would take you the length of a book, so I'll put it simply. Alot of the issues and situations that created and/or occurred in the Royal Empire are forgotten, but this is what the creator remembers of her glorious clan. The clan was created on an unknown date and was first known as the Royal Army. It was on a simple day in Varrock that it was decided out of the blue that the name Royal army and the word "clan" where placed together by Rose 2110. The first two people she recruited she raised to generals for the mere reason that they where the first two recruits. There names where Telly Tuby and Mitchell. Mitchell was a fighter of sorts, where Telly was the more devious sort of person. The three recruited non stop finding the methods only half satisfactory recruiting wise. Back in those days the majority through the name "Royal Army" as a role-playing clan, and they where correct. as awhile went by (unknown time frame), With slow and quick recruitment Rose had an alarming message from her role-play sister of a clan she was in going to attack her city and claim it as there own.Her sisters name was Runer girl, and the leader before becoming a leader was an outlaw with her until she created this clan, and they parted ways peacefully. The clan was called the Camo army (Later refereed to as the Spartan army.) They attacked the city and took it quickly with the lack of numbers of the Royal army and the larger numbers of the Camo army. It was a quick defeat, and one of firsts for the Royal Army. The royal Army was placed underneath the city in the sewers. Rose was brought forward to the leader, Jackin123. Much of what discussed is not remembered (Unless Jackin123 can explain a bit). But it was sooner or later announced a union of two clans where to be had. The merge went okay at first, with much liking the more layed back style of the Royal Army compared to the camo army. ( TO BE CONTINUED ) Royal Empire the 2nd The Royal Empire the 2nd was created at the clan camp, world 31 on the 10-9-11. Important People *Rose 2110 - Founder of the Royal Empire during Generation Prime. *Ocyana - Ex leader of the corrupted Warriors and now Leader of the Royal Empire 2nd new generation. *Nightzg - Nightzg has been the clans deputy owner (for the most part) since the Generation of Ants. *Willow Wood1 - Ex high ranking officer of the Re the first and second. *Walter VIII - Walter VIII has a record of being in the Royal Empire about 5 times. First during Generation Prime, lastly during the Age of the Invisible. The highest rank he ever achieved was deputy owner, during the Generation of Ants. *Maxsbigbro *Kirby - War general in the later history of the RE 1st. *The master2 - The last Advisor of the Royal Empire 1st before its fall. *Zorcon40 - Advisor to Rose during the clans early history. *Dracoganey5 - War General in the early history of the RE. *The Balrog46 - Mentor to Rose. *Mitchell - First General of the Royal Empire the 1st. *Telly Tuby - First Captain of the Royal Empire the 1st. *Foxie - War General and Advisor to Rose in the first Royal Empire. Category:Clans